User talk:Capitán Noot
Welcome Capitán Noot Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images with no categories or images without proper categories. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki. (User pages do not count as articles) If you want to use pictures in your profile/blog please use those from the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 14:15, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Two Reminders 1) You need to put sources, licensing, and categories on the images that you upload, or else they will be deleted. For more information, please read our Image Guidelines. (We are also no longer adding images from every single opening to the galleries of characters.) 2) Please read our Trivia Guidelines before you add any more trivia. Thanks. 17:35, November 2, 2012 (UTC) As they say... Yes, images that do not follow the guidelines will be deleted, so please be careful from now on. Also, if images are deemed unnecessary, then please stop uploading them. 02:58, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Those two episdes don't belong in the foxy returns arc. The arc itself is all filler. In the story those episodes are supposed to take place on long ring island, but there was two filler arcs placed between them. Normally I'd agree that they don't belong in water 7, but under the circumstances they either belong at the end of Davy Back Fight or the beginning of Water 7. Due to the episode listing the way it is they can't belong to Davy Back fight, so there is really only one place to put them. Besides, this isn't the first time one piece has had leading episodes in an arc that didn't wind them to their destination immediately. PumpkinPieman (talk) 17:35, November 7, 2012 (UTC)PumpkinPieman Categorize images Can you please add categories to the images you upload? Otherwise, I'll delete them next time. 22:50, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :If you need to learn how to categorize images, check out step 3 here. 22:56, November 13, 2012 (UTC) PNG vs. JPG Could you upload your images as png from now on? Jpgs tend to look pixelated on the wiki and make the overall image quality decrease. 19:30, January 13, 2013 (UTC) 12:56, September 19, 2013 (UTC)}} image names When you upload images, please try to give them an appropriate name that reflects what they show. "Kurohigedan" is not an acceptable name because it is the Japanese name for a group that is named in English on the wiki. It also doesn't explain the context of the image. 22:20, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Image sizes Hi, I noticed that you keep having to resize the images I upload. What size should I make them so that you don't have to go through the trouble of correcting me? Sorry about the trouble. 22:30, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I'll see if they look crushed when I upload them, and I'll try to change the size. 15:14, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Turds Yeah, we're aware of that, he's already been blocked, we're just slowly reverting his vandalism now. 20:16, December 6, 2014 (UTC) He has been blocked. They are reverting his images right now. 20:17, December 6, 2014 (UTC) re:Vandalism I already blocked that a-hole yesterday. Too bad I was away for dinner while he screwed up over 100 images. 20:18, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Pirate Warriors 3 Hello. I noticed you added a bunch of enemies under the listing. What was your source for that info? I haven't seen any of those characters (Magellan, Kuma, etc) confirmed yet, but I might've missed something. 05:46, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Good job catching that. Somehow, I had missed them when I watched the trailers the first time. 14:17, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey, can you check out and participate in the discussion about the image on Talk:One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3? Thanks. 04:45, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Dead End Race Navibox Hi Noot, can you check out the discussion on Template talk:Dead End Race Navibox? Thanks. 13:24, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Sengoku and Garp image Hey, this isn't your fault since it's been this way for years, but that image of Garp and Sengoku doesn't have a source provided. Since you just upgraded it, do you remember which episode it was? Thanks. 19:47, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Enel Pirate Warriors 3 Hey Noot, can upload a wider version of the image from PW3 of Enel? I'm really interested in seeing if his name is written out in English on the card with all his info, like Ace's. Thanks. 19:01, March 5, 2015 (UTC) PW Images Sources Hey Noot, you listing the source for those images you are currently uploading as "Pirate Warriors 3" is incorrect. You need to list the source as the online website where you go them from. Since the game is not out internationally, I know you did not get the images straight from the game. If you do not correct them to the correct source, they will have to be deleted. Thanks. 17:17, March 26, 2015 (UTC) ^Again. 22:21, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hi Noot, I understand you are encountering some problems with the images you are uploading. Could you link me the website you are using to get the game images from? This way I can prevent the images from being deleted and I can save you from encountering any further problems with the images. Thanks. 23:46, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Your ban Hey, Noot. Unfortunately you've been banned due to not properly sourcing all those PW3 artworks you uploaded, despite being warned. Again, "Pirate Warriors 3" is not a proper source. You must link the actual website you got them from. Not sourcing properly just means more work for others, or that the files will get deleted. 21:07, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :I had not even seen the warning messages. Sorry. How long will I be blocked?--Capitán Noot (talk) 11:12, March 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, it was initially a week, but I've changed it to 3 days, since it is your first ban and you've apologized. 15:11, March 31, 2015 (UTC)